


Your Fiancé and His Best Friend

by therightwrong (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, canonverse, ddlg themes, fucked by fiance’s Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/therightwrong
Summary: Eunwoo has a lot of unusual...interests. This change in your relationship is one you couldn't predict.





	Your Fiancé and His Best Friend

You were one of the few civilian people let back stage at any given ASTRO event. How could they deny access to the fiancé of THE Cha Eunwoo? In fact, you had become quite popular among his fans, too, many of them following you on social media. There were certain things that the fans would never find out, though.

As you made your way through the makeshift waiting rooms at today’s fan site venue, you called out Eunwoo’s name.

“Eunwoo! It’s y/n!”

His head popped out of a room down the hall. “Baby girl! I was wondering where you were. Get over here.”

You rushed to the room, immediately wrapped up by Eunwoo’s arms. “Where are the others?” You asked.

“I’m here early from my magazine shoot,” he said. “The others will be here later.”

You look Eunwoo up and down. “Why did you ask me here then?”

Eunwoo pouted. “I had such a hard time shooting. I was hoping my beautiful fiancé could make it up to me.”

You smirked as Eunwoo pulled you against his chest and shut the door. Immediately you slid your hands under his shirt to grab his waist. His lips pressed against yours, and you spread your lips willingly so his tongue could explore your mouth. From the years of dating Eunwoo, you had learned he was a dirty, kinky man. Eunwoo unbuttoned your pants and slipped his hand inside, massaging your pussy from outside your panties.

“Daddy has missed you, baby girl,” Eunwoo purrs as he rubs you. “You’re gonna make it up to me, right?”

You hummed, humping Eunwoo’s hand. “Of course, Daddy. Mmm, your fingers feel so good.”

Eunwoo’s fingers press against you harder, slipping between your pussy lips to find your clit. You moan, grasping Eunwoo tighter. “Right there, please.,” you begged. “Please let me cum. I’ll make it up to you, Daddy, I promise.”

Eunwoo hummed. “Alright, princess.” Eunwoo pushes your underwear to one side, his fingers sliding against your clit quickly. You gasp, your back arching sharply as he plays with you.

“Feel good, y/n?” Eunwoo asked. “Do you like my fingers rubbing your clit, baby?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” you moan without thinking.

Eunwoo’s hand pulls away immediately. “Did you forget the rules? No swearing when Daddy is touching you. I’ll have to punish you if you do it again.”

You nod innocently, staring up at Eunwoo’s dark eyes. He smirks and slides his hand down your panties again, slipping his fingers further and pressing one inside your pussy. You moan, tilting your hips to drive his finger deeper.

“You’re so wet, baby girl,” Eunwoo hums. His free hand reaches around you and under your shirt. He unclips your bra masterfully, but he doesn’t remove it. He slips his hand under your bra, grabbing a handful of your breast and making groan loudly.

“Please, Daddy,” you beg. “Touch me more. I need you.”

“Just my fingers for now, princess,” Eunwoo hums. He ducks his head to suck on the skin behind your ear. He leaves a hickey, hidden by your hair.

“Deeper,” you plead, grabbing Eunwoo’s wrist to force his hand further. He doesn’t resist. In fact, he does as you ask, pressing a second finger into your pussy along with the first, curling them as he begins to thrust.

“Daddy,” you moan, hands clenching his biceps. “Oh, Daddy, yes. It feels so good. Can you-“ you’re cut off by a particularly pleasurable twist of Eunwoo’s fingers, which makes you moan loudly. The staff can probably hear you two, but you know that turns Eunwoo on and, honestly, it turns you on more, too.

“Play with my nipples, Daddy, please,” you beg, tilting your chest upwards. He obliges, rolling his thumb over and around your perky nipple. You’re almost screaming in pleasure as you orgasm, your wetness sliding down Eunwoo’s hand.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Eunwoo coaxes as he slides his fingers out of your pussy. His fingers are wet as they slip against your clit at a fast pace. “Cum for Daddy, princess. Really feel it.”

“No more,” you breathe as your knees shake. Eunwoo’s fingers still massage your clit, overstimulating you.

“I say what we do,” Eunwoo says, his deep voice reverberating. “I wanna feel your clit more, baby girl. I wanna make you cum against my fingers again.”

“No,” you gasp, twisting to escape his fingers. Eunwoo follows you masterfully, his fingers abusing your clit.

“I want you to be dripping before I put my cock in that pretty pussy of yours.” Eunwoo presses his knee beside your thigh, forcing your legs open wider. You cling to his shoulders as his second hand joins the first, fingers slipping into your wet pussy.

“You’re already so wet,” he hums, kissing your jaw with an open mouth. “I wonder if I can make you cum again.”

“N-no,” you stammer. “Daddy, please, just put your cock in me.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve made you cum, y/n,” Eunwoo groans. “I wanna take my time with you. I wanna make you shake with pleasure.”

“I already am,” you say, noting your shaking knees.

“Oh, so you are.” Eunwoo smirks, withdrawing his fingers from your pussy and clit. He tugs your pants all the way down before removing your shirt and bra. “Stay right there, princess,” he says. You stand against the door as he strips naked. He has a toned body, his cock leaning slightly to the left between his legs. He grabs your hand and pulls you with him to the plush chair against the wall.

“Sit on my lap, baby girl,” Eunwoo orders as he sinks to the chair himself. You do as told, your wetness right above his cock.

“Ride me, y/n,” Eunwoo growls, grabbing your waist harshly. “No more games.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you say, reaching underneath yourself to grab his cock.

Eunwoo slaps your ass, the smack echoing in the room. “It’s ‘sir’ from now on, baby girl.”

You nod. “Yes, sir. I’m going to make you feel really good with my pussy, okay?”

Eunwoo smirks, leaning back in his chair. “If you don’t, I’ll have to punish you.”

You mirror his smirk, leaning close until your lips are beside his ear. “I love when you punish me, sir,” you hum, sliding the head of his cock against your entrance. “I love when you slide your cock deep inside me and punish me for being such a bad girl.” You punctuate your words by slipping his cock into your pussy several times before pulling off again quickly.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Eunwoo demands, his hands grabbing your tits. “Put your pussy on my cock and ride it, y/n.”

You comply, sliding down on Eunwoo’s cock. He fills you nicely, stretching your pussy lips wide as you moan in pleasure. “So good, sir,” you whine, rocking your hips lightly.

“Feels good, baby,” Eunwoo encourages. He grabs your ass harshly, playing with it. “I want you to move. Now.”

You do as you’re told, beginning to ride Eunwoo’s cock at a moderate pace. He drives himself up into you every once in a while but for the most part it’s up to you to make him feel good. He plays with your ass and your tits. He even presses his thumb against your clit for a while before daring to slip one knuckle of his index finger into your ass.

When his finger slides into your ass, you gasp loudly. “Oh fuck, sir, that feels so good.”

Eunwoo’s free hand slaps your pussy, making you cry out. “No swearing from my baby girl. I thought I told you that.”

You whine, riding Eunwoo’s cock faster. “I’m sorry, sir. I can’t help it.”

Eunwoo hums, slapping your pussy again. “I’ll let you swear if you agree to punishment. Does that sound good, baby girl?”

Eunwoo’s finger in your ass dives deeper and you know exactly what he means by punishment. “Please, sir, punish me!” You beg, seating yourself completely on his cock. “I want it in my ass, sir.”

Eunwoo smirks before forcing you off his lap and then pushing you into the chair again. “This is your punishment, baby,” he warns as the head of his cock breaches your ass. You haven’t been stretched today so it stings, but you adjust quickly. Before you know it, his entire cock is in your ass, lubricated by the wetness of your pussy.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” you whine, grabbing Eunwoo’s shoulders. “Make me cum with your cock.”

Eunwoo sets a brutal pace immediately, so hard that the chair slams into the wall with every thrust. You don’t bother trying to be quiet, moaning freely and loudly as Eunwoo fucks your tight ass and squeezes your thighs.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” You scream. “Fuck my pussy! Fuck me, Eunwoo! Yes, yes, yes!”

“That’s it, y/n,” Eunwoo moans. “How does it feel?”

“Feels so good!” You cry.

“Do you like it?” Eunwoo asks. He removed a hand from your thigh, sliding three fingers into your pussy and pressing his thumb against your clit. “Do you feel full?”

“I love it!” You moan. There are probably people turned on by your moans, which only spurs you on more. “Your cock feels so good in my ass, Daddy! I love it! I love your fingers in my pussy!”

You crack open your eyes, gasping at the sight before you. Standing beyond Eunwoo is Moonbin, naked from the waist down with his six inch cock in hand.

“Eunwoo, stop,” you whine. “Binnie—“

“Is gonna fuck your pussy,” Eunwoo purrs. He pulls out, twisting around. It takes some positioning before the three of you are comfortable, you sitting backwards in Eunwoo’s lap with his cock in your ass, Moonbin prepped between your thighs.

“Here,” Eunwoo says. He grabs Moonbin’s cock, guiding him into your pussy. The sight is so hot that you can’t help but moan as your fiancé helps his best friend’s cock into your dripping pussy.

“Like that?” Bin asked. “I bet you love it.”

You nod wildly, and then Moonbin’s cock is deep in you, his lips poking your mouth open so he can suck on your tongue. You moan, fingers flying to your clit as Eunwoo begins to thrust slowly.

The pace picks up quickly. Moonbin’s mouth moves to one side of your neck where he begins to leave a trail of loud, sloppy kisses. Dongmin is attacking the other side of your neck. Their cocks move together, assaulting your ass and pussy. 

“Fuck, Bin!” You moan. “Your cock feels so good, oh my god. Yes,fucking fuck me, please! Play with my clit!”

Their hands take turns rubbing your clit furiously. The noises from your sex are loud and wet and filthy. Moonbin’s moans are music. His fingers play with your nipples, pinching and pulling them as Eunwoo slides a finger into your pussy beside Moonbin’s cock.

“Fuck me,” you say with every breath.

“You’re so tight, y/n,” Moonbin praises. He ducks his head, sucking on one of your nipples.

You moan loudly. “Oh, yes! Bin— Fuck, your lips— oh, yes, your tongue, Binnie. Your tongue feels so good on me.”

Moonbin flattens his tongue, licking a long stripe up your chest, neck, and over your chin. He slides his tongue right into your mouth, practically fucking your throat with his tongue. You groan, clinging to him.

“I’ve wanted to do this for forever,” Moonbin admits when he pulls away, “and Eunwoo’s a real good friend. Fuck, y/n, your pussy is so good.”

“She has a perfect pussy,” Eunwoo agrees. “Bin, come here.”

You twist out of the way as their cocks slow. You watch as their lips meet, tongues clashing in a heated kiss. The sight drives you crazy and you moan, finger your clit fast. Moonbin thrusts into you several times with low grunts, his teeth sliding against Eunwoo’s bottom lip.

“I’m gonna cum,” you moan.

Moonbin pulls away from Eunwoo’s lips, smirking, then kisses you. Their cocks begin again and it takes no time at all for you to cum, moaning against Moonbin’s mouth.

“Stop,” you beg as you come down from your orgasm, but the two men are still rapidly pumping their cocks into your holes.

“I’m close, baby girl,” Eunwoo says from behind you. “I’m gonna cum in your ass. Will you let Moonbin cum in your pussy, princess?”

You gasp as Moonbin’s fingers slide against your clit once more, daring you to cum again.

“Please,” you whine. “Fill me up, Daddy. Fill me up, Bin. Cum in me. Please. I want it. Cum in me. Cum!”

You arch as Moonbin’s fingers bring you to another orgasm. As you twitch on Eunwoo’s lap, he cums inside you, his cock growing to stretch you more. Moonbin continues to move fast as Eunwoo thrusts lazily.

“You’re so hot, y/n,” Moonbin breathes. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum in you. Fuck, fuck, fuck, y/n, I’m cumming!”

Moonbin pitches forward as he cums, his forehead on your chest. It takes several minutes before any of you moves. Moonbin does first, sliding back to sit on the floor. He looks you and Eunwoo over.

“You have so much cum in you, y/n,” Moonbin says. “I’m completely empty.”

Eunwoo laughs, the sound vibrating against your back. “Me too. That was so hot.”

“Next time we’ll get you a strap on and you can fuck Eunwoo,” Moonbin suggests. “And I’ll fuck your ass next time.”

“Next time?” You think. You could definitely get used to this.


End file.
